Mist generating apparatuses are known and are used in a number of fields. For example, such apparatuses are used in fire suppression, decontamination and cooling applications, where the liquid droplet mists generated are more effective than a conventional fluid stream. Examples of such mist generating apparatuses can be found in international patent publications WO2005/082545 and WO2005/082546 to Pursuit Dynamics PLC.